dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Denerim Market District
} |name = Denerim Market District |icon = Ico_Denerim_Market_District.png |image = Area-Denerim Market District.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Denerim Market District |type = Market |terrain = Urban |location = Denerim |inhabitants = Humans |exits = Arl of Redcliffe's Estate Genitivi's Home Goldanna's House Elven Alienage Gnawed Noble Tavern Marjolaine's Home Market Warehouse Wade's Emporium Wonders of Thedas City Map World map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Leliana's Song The Darkspawn Chronicles }} Denerim Market District is the center of commerce in Denerim and home to quite a few merchants, several businesses but also has been known to attract some of the seedier elements of society. Characters * Messenger boy, a young Fereldan boy who delivers messages and provides distractions. * Habren Bryland, the daughter of Arl Leonas Bryland. * Cesar, an Antivan merchant. * Slim Couldry, an elf-blooded resident. * Fayd the Apprentice, involved in the quest Notice of Termination. * Goldanna, Alistair's sister. * Raelnor Hawkwind, the leader of the Blackstone Irregulars. * Master Ignacio, a business partner of Cesar. * Justine, a curator. * Sergeant Kylon, a quest giver. * Lady's Maid, appears only during Rob the maid in the market. * Ser Landry, a knight. * Liselle, a flower merchant. * Mother Perpetua, the revered mother of the Denerim chantry. * Chanter Rosamund, gives Chanter's Board quests. * Gorim Saelac, a dwarven merchant. * Knight-Commander Tavish, a Knight-Commander. * Theohild, a sister of the Denerim chantry. * Two Templar Guards, guarding the Cathedral's doors while it is closed; talking to them unlocks the Codex entry: Templars. * Master Tilver, appears only during Steal Master Tilver's key. Quests Leliana's Song :: The main quest of Leliana's Song DLC. Dragon Age: Origins * Companion quests: :: :: * From the Chanter's Board: :: :: :: :: * From the Mages' Collective: :: :: :: :: * From the Crime Wave quest line given by Slim Couldry: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: * Other: :: from The Blackstone Irregulars :: from Landry :: from Sergeant Kylon :: from Sergeant Kylon :: started by the Messenger The Darkspawn Chronicles Main Quests :: :: :: Side Quests :: :: :: :: :: :: Containers * (Generic, Normal) * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked * x2 (Special) - requires key; see Steal Master Tilver's key * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) Notable items Notable gifts for companions: , source: Sold by Bartender at Gnawed Noble Tavern. , source: At Wonders of Thedas. , source: Chest in Market Warehouse (in the Warden Cache). , source: At Wonders of Thedas. , source: at Brother Genitivi's Home. , source: steal from Habren Notes * If you unsuccessfully steal from anyone in the Market District then when you travel on the Denerim City Map you will eventually have a random encounter where you are attacked by a Guard and sixteen Soldiers who recognize you as a thief. Two of the most difficult NPCs to steal from in the market are Master Ignacio and Sergeant Kylon. ** After this you will eventually have another random encounter when travelling on the Denerim City Map with a Guard and nineteen Soldiers; they recognize you as a thief who already wiped out the first patrol. Codex entries Special objects * Chanter's Board showing a Quest Board with quests from the chanters. * Mages' Collective Bag showing a Quest Board with quests from the mages. * Grey Warden Poster, needed for The Trial of Crows quest. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Leliana's Song Category:Denerim locations Category:Districts Category:The Darkspawn Chronicles